1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, a portable information terminal, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, portable information terminals including smartphones and tablet terminals, which are capable of processing various kinds of information such as images, have been used in a wide variety of fields. This also applies to the field of image processing apparatuses associated with printers (including network printers), scanners, facsimiles, copying machines, document servers, and multi-functional machines having a combination of the foregoing functions.
An example is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-54093, which recites a technology involving use of a liquid crystal panel for a portable phone as a display device for a printer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-181298 describes a technology involving use of a laptop PC (Personal Computer) as a remote control device for a copying machine to display on the laptop PC a screen identical to the display section of the copying machine.
It is conventionally known practice to impart a touch screen function to the display section of the image processing apparatus so as to perform various kinds of operations on a display screen. Recently, as the number of functions increases, it is required to allow multiple functions to be directly operated in an easier-to-understand manner.
FIGS. 21A and 21B are diagrams illustrating display screens according to a conventional image processing apparatus. As shown in FIGS. 21A and 21B, a display section 12 is disposed adjacent to an operation section 11. In the operation section 11, frequently used number keys and other keys are configured as hardware switch keys. The display section 12 displays a screen through which operations are performed.
In FIG. 21A, a large number of various kinds of buttons to implement multiple functions (regions indicated by rectangular shapes in FIG. 21A) are displayed within the screen on the display section 12. However, the area of the display panel of the display section 12 is finite. Hence, when various kinds of button displays to implement the multiple functions are gathered within one screen, the buttons can be difficult to see and operate.
FIG. 21B shows a configuration in which the number of the various kinds of buttons to be displayed on the screen of the display section 12 is decreased in an attempt to alleviate the viewing difficulty. In this case, decreasing the number of displays for the various kinds of buttons (the regions indicated by rectangular shapes in FIG. 21B) may make the screen easier to see. However, the following procedure is necessary for implementing various kinds of multiple functions. Upon pressing a button (for example, a paper size selection button), a screen of a lower hierarchy level that displays a plurality of options corresponding to the button (for example, paper sizes B4, A4, B3, and A3) is to be displayed, and one of buttons corresponding to the options is then pressed. With this procedure, the number of button pressing occasions increases, and poor operability remains. Hence, it is difficult to say that the multiple functions can be directly operated in an easier-to-understand manner.
FIGS. 22A and 22B are diagrams illustrating other display screens according to the conventional image processing apparatus. FIGS. 22A and 22B show the operation section 11 and the display section 12 similar to the operation section 11 and the display section 12 in FIGS. 21A and 21B. The display section 12 displays print preview data of a to-be-printed image that has been read by a scanner or a similar device incorporated in the image processing apparatus, or that has been transferred from an external PC or another external device. This ensures checking whether the image data as a print target includes dirt or other problems before actual printing.
In FIG. 22A, the entirety of the print target image data is displayed on the display section 12. In this case, a user can have a full grasp of the print target image data, but cannot look into the details of the print target image data from the display section 12 because the display area of the display section 12 is small.
FIG. 22B shows a case where part of the print target image data shown in FIG. 22A is displayed in enlarged dimension on the display section 12. In this case, it is possible to check whether the print target image data includes dirt or other problems because the details of the print target image data are displayed in enlarged dimension. However, it is difficult to have a full grasp of the print target image data. That is, the states shown in FIGS. 22A and 22B are two alternatives that make it difficult to have a full grasp of the print target image data and the details of the print target image data at the same time.
Both of the above problem related to FIGS. 21A and 21B and the above problem related to FIGS. 22A and 22B are due to the fact that the size of the display section 12 of the image processing apparatus is infinite and small. Of course, increasing the area of the display panel of the display section 12 may contribute to solution of the problems. This may, however, cause other problems such as an increase in the area where the image processing apparatus is provided, and increased costs for the display section.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an ease with which to have a full grasp and have details of a display content in an image processing apparatus including a display section of a finite size without upsizing the image processing apparatus.